Marry You
by SongJiRin1602
Summary: Salahkah bila Sungmin mencintai sahabatnya, Kyuhyun, yang notabene sudah mempunyai 'incaran? Bagaimana reaksi Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun melupakan janjinya untuk pergi dengan incarannya? Just Read! Kyumin fic, GS, RnR pleaseee!


Tittle : Marry You

Author : Song Ji Rin

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Seo Joo Hyun

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning: Genderswitch

Summary : Salahkah bila Sungmin mencintai sahabatnya, Kyuhyun, yang notabene sudah mempunyai 'incaran'? Bagaimana reaksi Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun melupakan janjinya untuk pergi dengan incarannya? Just Read!

0=0=0=0=0=0

.

.

.

"Ck!"

Gadis itu mendecak –lagi- entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Raut kesal terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Ck! Kyu kemana, sih? Aku bosan di sini terus! Kalau aku tahu dia datang terlambat gini, mendingan aku selesain tugasku dulu tadi!" Ucap gadis itu.

Euung, dua setengah jam menunggu bukankah pekerjaan yang amat sangat membosankan? Gadis itu –Lee Sungmin- merasa kesal dan juga bosan menunggu sahabatnya –Kyuhyun- selama itu.

Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah sahabat dekat sejak mereka masih kecil. Sungmin menunggu kyuhyun bukan tanpa alasan –suruhan lebih tepatnya-, tadi Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk menunggunya di taman karena katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan. Penting. Fuuuh, mau tidak mau dia berangkat juga ke taman ini. Tapi, lihatlah, sudah dua jam lebih dia di taman ini tapi Kyuhyun tidak juga muncul.

'_What if geudaega nal.. Saranghal geotman gata..'_

Dering ponsel Sungmin memecah keheningan, diliriknya nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dia menarik napas cukup dalam dan...

"Ya! Setan jelek! Aku sudah menunggumu dua jam lebih, kau tahu, hah? Aku sudah bosan menunggumu di sini! cepatlah datang, aku lelah! Kau tahu, banyak pekerjaan rumah yang sengaja aku tinggalkan sejak kau meneleponku tadi, ah, tepatnya dua jam yang lalu! Kau mengerjaiku, eoh?" semprot Sungmin.

"Ya! Ya! Diam kau Ahjumma cerewet! Iya, mianhae jeongmal mianhae aku tidak langsung mengabarimu, aku pergi dengan Seohyun. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya ke rumah Yoona. Jeongmal mianhae, Sungminnie chagiyaaaa...hehehe..." Balas Kyuhyun diikuti tawa–innocent-nya.

"Yaaaah! Dasar setan tengik! Aku menunggumu di tengah gerimis begini sedang kau malah pergi bersama keroro itu, eoh? Aih. Terserah padamu sajalah! Aku tidak mau bicara padamu lagi! Aku benci padamu, Kyu!" dan... klik... Sungmin langsung mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Seohyun... Belakangan memang nama itu yang selalu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tidak di sekolah, dirumah, saat belajar, saat bermain, bahkan saat bercanda dengannya pun dia selalu membandingkan Sungmin dengan Seohyun. Seohyun yang beginilah, Seohyun yang begitulah. Kadang Sungmin merasa jauh di dalam hatinya merasa perih saat Kyuhyun terus-terusan membicarakan yeoja cantik itu. Dia tahu dia kalah dalam segalanya dengan yeoja itu. Seohyun yang cantik, bersuara indah, anggun, sopan, bahkan dia selalu dipuji oleh namja-namja di kantornya. Sungmin merasa takut jika Kyuhyun jatuh ke dalam pelukan Seohyun.

" Uuuh... Hiks.." Sungmin menangis di tengah gerimis yang mulai berubah jadi hujan. Salahkan dia yang terlalu terburu-buru ingin melihat Kyuhyun sampai ia lupa membawa payungnya. Sungmin memegangi dada sebelah kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Menekannya seakan tekanan yang diberikan tangannya itu mampu mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Kyu, tahukah kau kalau aku merasa kau berubah? Tahukah kau aku tidak suka melihatmu bersamanya. Ya, aku cemburu, Kyu. Aku tahu perasaan ini salah, aku tahu aku tidak sepantasnya mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak saat perasaanku mengatakan bahwa aku... bahwa aku memang mencintaimu. Saranghae, Kyunnie. Jeongmal..." Gumamnya pelan diiringi isakan yang justru semakin keras. "Aku tidak peduli sekarang hujan... Aku tetap akan menunggumu.." lanjutnya.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aish, tidak biasanya aku merasa kesal saat pergi bersama Seohyun. Pikiranku selalu tertuju pada sahabatku, Lee Sungmin. Apa dia sudah pulang? Aku tahu benar kalau dia orang yang nekat, bisa saja dia masih menungguku di taman. Perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Oh, ayolah di luar hujan deras sekali. Aish, apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau anemianya kambuh? Bagaimana kalau dia belum makan? Bagaimana kalau-

"OPPA!"

Aigoo, bocah kodok ini membuatku kesal. Semakin lama aku semakin menyadari kalau aku hanya kagum kepadanya. Tidak ada getaran seperti saat aku bersama Sungmin. Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya. Wajahku memerah menahan marah. Aku benar-benar kesal pada bocah kodok ini.

"Aku sudah pernah memeriksakan telingaku ke dokter, Seohyun-ah. Dan kata dokter telingaku masih bagus pendengarannya, dengan kata lain aku tidak tuli. Jadi kau tidak perlu berbicara sekeras itu padaku!" ucapku cuek yang disambut oleh wajah polosnya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Ah, habisnya aku daritadi berbicara pada Oppa tapi Oppa malah melamun,"

Aih, aigoo aigoo, dia berbicara sambil tangannya memeluk lenganku. Ya Tuhan! Tapi mengapa aku malah kesal ya? Aish, aku tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Yak! Cukup bocah kodok! Aku mau pulang saja! Kulepaskan tautan tangannya dengan kasar, lalu dengan setengah berlari aku meninggalkan rumah Yoona diiringi dengan teriakan tidak terima dari Seohyun. Ah, aku tidak peduli! Aku mengemudikan mobilku ke apartemen Sungmin. Entah kenapa aku merasa rindu padanya. Tapi, aish, Cho Kyuhyun baboya, kenapa belok kiri, sih? apartemennya kan harusnya belok kanan. Isshh, hujannya belum berhenti lagi. Sudahlah nanti setelah melewati taman ini aku ambil jalan memutar saja.

"Eh? masih ada saja orang yang mau berada di tengah hujan seperti ini. Mana dingin lagi. Ck. ada-ada sa-" kata-katanya terputus setelah dirinya tiba-tiba saja teringat sungmin. Siluet orang yang di taman itu mirip dengan sungmin, sahabatnya.

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Dia segera berlari menghampiri orang –yang dia duga adalah sungmin- itu. Sementara sungmin masih duduk di tempat yang sama sejak tiga jam, ah, empat jam yang lalu mungkin, dengan badan yang menggigil dan kepala yang menunduk, dan jangan lupakan bajunya yang basah kuyup juga kuku-kuku dan bibirnya yang membiru serta giginya yang bergetar menahan dinginnya hujan.

Kyuhyun mengubah larinya menjadi langkah pelan saat dia hampir mencapai kursi itu. Dia tersentak saat dugaannya benar. Sungmin, sahabatnya itu masih menunggunya. Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya sejenak. Empat jam. Tega sekali dia membiarkan orang yang disayanginya rela menunggunya salama itu. Setelah sampai di depan kursi itu, kyuhyun berlutut untuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengankat wajah sungmin.

"K-kyu?" sungmin bersuara pelan

"Ne, aku disini, minnie-ah. Kenapa kau masih menung-, eh? loh? sungmin? lee sungmin? Ireona, chagiya! mianhaeyo...jeongmal..." sebelum kata-kata kyuhyun selesai sungmin ambruk menghantam tubuhnya. Dengan sigap kyuhyun menangkap tubuh sungmin dan menggendongnya ke mobilnya. Antara panik dan merasa bersalah, kyuhyun terisak. Dia sadar ini semua salahnya.

Setelah sampai di mobilnya dia membuka pintu belakangnya dan menidurkan sungmin di sana. Lalu dengan tergesa membuka pintu supir, mendudukan dirinya disana dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya.

"Aih, aku bawa ke apartemenku saja deh," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai apartemennya, Kyuhyun menggendongnya ke kamarnya dan meletakkan tubuh mungil sungmin di tempat tidur biru miliknya. Dia kemudian mengambil kompres dan selimut. Setelah itu dia duduk disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Minnie, kumohon sadarlah. maafkan aku, ne? Minnie-yaaaa." Kyuhyun berucap pelan. Terdengar jelas di dalam ucapannya penuh dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Dia mengambl tangan sungmin yang dingin dan mengecupnya. Lama kelamaan dia merasakan rasa sayangnya tumbuh menjadi cinta. Cinta lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Cinta antara lawan jenis, sebagaimana namja yang mencintai yeojanya.

"Minnie, ireona, chagiya... hiks... saranghae...mianhae..." dia terisak kecil.

"Euungh.. Kyu," Sungmin berbicara parau.

"Ne, Chagiya. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kyu..hiks..kyuhyunnie..." eh? lihatlah yeoja itu mulai terisak pelan dan semakin kencang saat dia merasakan tubuh tegap kyuhyun mendekapnya.

"Kyu... kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..." isaknya

"Ssshhh, tidak akan, minnie chagiya. cukup sekali ini kebodohanku meninggalkanmu. Saranghae, minnie, jeongmal saranghaeyo," ujar kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening sungmin berkali-kali.

"Eh? Euung, tidak..tidak.. tidak mungkin kau mencintaiku. Kau sudah memiliki seohyun. Tidak mungkin kyu. Tidak mungkin!" sungmin melepas pelukan kyuhyun. wajahnya menunduk, suaranya bergetar perih, antara bingung, sakit, dan menahan air mata sedih.

"Min-"

"Tidak, kyu. kau pasti salah. aku sungmin, kyu, bukan seohyun. kau salah, kyu. kau pasti salah. aku yakin kau pasti salah, kan? iya, kan, kyu? KATAKAN PADAKU KAU SALAH, IYA, KAN?..." suaranya meninggi, "kau pasti salah kan Cho Kyuhyun?" tapi kemudian suaranya melemah lagi, terdengar lirih... Sangat lirih...

Kyuhyun tidak kuat mendengarnya lagi. Kyuhyun tidak kuat mendengar suara pilu sungmin yang membuat hatinya hancur. Lebih baik ia yang sakit daripada ia harus melihat sungmin yang sedih seperti ini.

"Aku serius, Lee Sungmin. Lihat aku, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin. "Lihat aku, jebal. perasaanku terhadap seohyun hanya sebatas aku mengaguminya. bukan yang lain. perasaanku terhadapnya tidak sebesar perasaanku terhadapmu. Aku selalu berdebar saat di dekatmu, Min-ah. Rasakan ini, Min," Kyuhyun menuntun tangan mungil sungmin ke dada kirinya. Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan debaran jantung itu. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar sangat keras. Sontak sungmin membelalakan matanya. Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh kyuhyun. tubuh kyuhyun sampai limbung ke belakang. Namun ia merasa bahagia. ia membalas pelukan sungmin sambil sesekali mengelus punggung sungmin.

"Nado saranghae, Kyunnie. Jeongmal saranghae." balas sungmin dengan air mata dan senyum yang mengembang.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan, Chagi? Hm? Maafkan aku yang membuatmu menunggu lama tadi. Aku tidak menyangka kau sebegitu cintanya padaku sampai kau rela menunggu empat jam di tengah hujan seperti tadi, untungnya kita punya perasaan yang begitu kuat hingga aku menemukanmu. Coba kalau aku ti-"

_ 'Tuk!' _ Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Chagiya appoyo! huuum," kyuhyun mengeluh sakit.

"Makanya jangan terlalu pede! Ck. kau ini! dasar setan! memang kau pikir siapa namja yang tega membuatku kehujanan, eoh? Dasar Kyunnie!" omelnya

"Ehehe, maaf chagi, aku mencintaimu." kata kyuhyun dengan rasa tidak bersalahnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil di pelukannya.

"Tidurlah dulu chagi, besok kau harus bekerja, bukan? atau kau mau istirahat dulu besok? Aku mengizinkanmu, kok." kata kyuhyun sambil membaringkan sungmin di kasurnya.

"Tidak,aku sudah baikan kok. Tidur di sampingku, Kyu. Peluk aku." pinta sungmin.

"Ne, chagiya."

Sudah 3 hari setelah kejadian itu sungmin masih menginap di apartemen kyuhyun. Mereka berangkat ke kantor bersama menggunakan mobil kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah seorang direktur utama di perusahaan milik keluarganya, Cho Cooperation, sedangkan sungmin adalah sekretaris kyuhyun.

"Ck, Chagiyaku cantik sekali, sih? makin hari makin cantik saja." puji kyuhyun saat melihat sungmin sudah rapi dengan dress warna peach selutut.

"Hm, gomawoyo chagiya, chuuu~" sungmin mengecup bibir kyuhyun sekilas.

"Hehe, mor-ning kiss..." keduanya berkata serempak, diikuti tawa yang kemudian pecah. "Ayo berangkat sayang, hari ini kan ada pesta di kantor, kau tidak lupa kan, chagi?" tanya kyuhyun

"Tentu tidak, Chagi,"

Mereka berangkat ke kantor menggunakan mobil kyuhyun. Perjalanan ke kantor membutuhkan waktu 1 jam.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka disambut dengan suasana yang sangat meriah. Terdengar suara dentingan piano yang mengalun indah. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan dengan lengan sang gadis yang mengapit lengan prianya dengan mesra.

"Ah, Chagi, tunggu di sini sebentar, ya? Aku ingin ke sana dulu," kata Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan menemui teman-teman kerjanya, terlalu asyik mengobrol hingga satu suara dari arah podium sukses membuatnya menoleh. Suara yang begitu ia hapal selama ini. Suara Kyuhyun, kekasihnya. Ia melihat dan mendengar Kyuhyun bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano yang menyita seluruh perhatian semua yang hadir di sana.

Ia menatap Sungmin yang berada cukup jauh darinya tapi masih dapat terjangkau oleh matanya. Kyuhyun menghela napas kecil sebelum tersenyum, dan jemarinya mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano menciptakan untaian nada yang terdengar romantis.

_"Pyeongsaeng gyeote isseulge, I do..._

_ Neol saranghaneun geol, I do..._

_ Nungwa bigawado akkyeojumyeonseo, I do..._

_ Neoreul jikyeojulge, My Love..."_

Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak permainan pianonya, melirik yeojanya yang terlihat tengah tersenyum sambil sesekali menghapus air mata bahagia yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian melanjutkan permainan pianonya.

_"Uriga naireul meogeodo..._

_ Useumyeo saragago shipeo..._

_ Would you marry me? _

_ Naui modeun nareul hamkke haejullae..._

_ Orae jeonbuteo neoreul wihae junbihan_

_ Nae sone bitnaneun banjireul badajweo_

_ Uriga gateun maeumeuro jigeumui yaksok gieokhalge…_

_ Would you marry me?"_

Ia menghentikan permainan pianonya lagi. Membuat semua yang hadir penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Kemudian tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun mengambil microphone-nya, kemudian berjalan turun dari podium dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya –meskipun kali ini tanpa iringan piano- sambil menghampiri gadisnya, Sungmin.

_"Himdeulgo eoryeoweodo, I do…_

_ Neol naega isseulge, I do…_

_ Uri hamkkehaneun manheun nal dongan, I do…_

_ Maeil gamsahalge, My Love..."_

Kyuhyun telah sampai di depan gadisnya. mencium kening gadisnya cukup lama, mengeluarkan kotak kecil berbahan beludru merah kemudian berlutut di hadapannya...

_"Nawa gyeorhonhaejullae?..."_ Ia menggantung lagunya, karena menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis.

Sungmin terlihat begitu terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kekasihnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis untuknya, datang menghampirinya, dan saat ini Ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berlutut sambil memegang sebuah kotak kecil yang didalamnya terlihat sebuah cincin putih berhiaskan sebuah permata kecil di tengahnya. Sungguh manis. Sementara orang-orang yang menyaksikan adegan romantis mereka dibuat terpana.

"Lee Sungmin, would you marry me?" Tanya kyuhyun sekali lagi karena merasa ia tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Sungmin menghela napas kecil, tersenyum, dan mengangguk, "I do. I do, Cho Kyuhyun. Gomawo. Saranghae…" jawabnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega dan memakaikan cincin yang ia bawa ke jari manis Sungmin.

"Nado saranghae, Chagiya... Jeongmal saranghae..." Ia memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Tepuk tangan membahana di dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Omona...Omona... Eommaaaa... Aduh... Aku mau pipis lagiiii..." seorang wanita cantik yang memakai dress pengantin berwarna putih bersih terlihat panik di ruang tunggu sebuah gereja.

Terdengar alunan lagu pernikahan yang terdengar agung. Wanita cantik itu semakin panik. Terlihat dari posisinya yang berubah-ubah. Dari duduk, berdiri, duduk lagi, berjalan mendekati pintu, kemudian berjalan lagi ke kursinya. Sesekali ia mematut dirinya di cermin yang ada di ruangan itu.

_'Kriieeet'_

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Terlihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya berjas hitam dengan hiasan bunga di saku jasnya.

"Sungminnie?" panggil pria itu namun tidak ada jawaban, melainkan hanya gumaman-gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Kini Sungmin tengah memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Kadang mengait-ngaitkan, kadang mengetuk-ngetukkannya. "Aigoo... Aku panik...Aku panik... Haaah!" Ia berkacak pinggang, posisinya adalah ia membelakangi pria itu, jadi ia masih tidak sadar.

"Lee Sungminnie? Chagi? Kau gugup, eoh?" kali ini pria itu berbicara dengan suara sedikit dikeraskan. Sungmin terkejut. Seketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertambah terkejut setelah melihat pria tua itu.

"Eh? Cho ahjussi? Sejak kapan kau disitu? Aku sudah harus keluarkah? Hah! Omonaaa. Eotteohke? Ck." Ia berbalik dan mematut dirinya –lagi- di depan cermin.

" Kau sudah terlihat cantik, Minnie. Kaulah yang terbaik untuk putraku. Jagalah ia, Minnie. Jagalah anak nakal itu. Kau bahkan sudah tahu, bukan, kalau dia hanya menurut padamu? Ia sangat mencintaimu, Chagi. Kau mencintainya juga, kan? Aku yakin kau juga mencintainya. Haaah.. bahkan aku akan kehilangan putraku satu-satunya. Aku mempercayakannya kepadamu, Minnie..." ucapnya –ayah Kyuhyun- sambil menghapus setitik air mata di sudut matanya.

"Cho Ahjussi... gomawo..." kata Sungmin sambil memeluk calon ayah mertuanya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istri dari putraku yang berarti kau juga menjadi anakku. Panggil aku 'Appa'. Sekarang kajja kita keluar" ujarnya sambil melepas pelukan Sungmin dan menyodorkan lengan kanannya untuk diapit oleh Sungmin.

"Ne, Appa. Kajja..."

.

.

Sementara itu di altar...

"Yah! kenapa Appa lama sekali, sih? Ck!" Sang pengantin pria terlihat tidak sabaran menunggu pasangannya datang. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia menoleh ke belakang. Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki. Sontak ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sang pengantin wanita tengah berjalan anggun beriringan dengan Appanya. Langkah mereka terhenti saat mereka sudah sampai di depan altar. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling melirik kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai istrimu baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah?" tanya sang pendeta.

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Dan Lee Sungmin, apakah kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah?" tanya sang pendeta lagi, kali ini kepada Sungmin.

"Ya, saya besedia," jawab sungmin mantap.

"Baiklah, sekarang pakaikan cincin kepada masing-masing pasangan, dan kemudian sang pengantin pria mencium bibir pengantin wanitanya." kata sang pendeta.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memakaikan cincin di jari manis mereka sebagai pengikat cinta mereka. Kemudian, Kyuhyun menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk meraih bibir pink Sungmin dengan bibirnya.

'CHUUU~'

Tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh penjuru gereja.

5 detik...

8 detik...

10 detik...

" Yah! Jangan terlalu lama, Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah. Nanti saja lanjutkan lagi! Dasar anak muda!" celetuk sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah ayahnya Kyuhyun.

Sontak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Wajah mereka sudah memerah seperti tomat. Siapa yang tidak malu jika ditegur seperti itu di depan pendeta dan para tamu undangan. Yaaaa, baiklah salahkan juga mereka yang terlalu terbawa suasana.

Mereka kemudian bersalaman dengan para tamu undangan. Cukup melelahkan karena memang banyak tamu yang diundang oleh keluarga Lee dan keluarga Cho. Setelah acara selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Haaaah! Aku lelah sekali, Cha-, eh? Chagiyaaa?" panggilnya setelah mendapati istrinya tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Ya, Sayang? Wae geurae? Aku di kamar, Sayang. Aku sedang ganti baju. Sebentar sayaaaang," teriaknya dari dalam kamar.

'Cklek'

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. Sungmin –yang belum selesai mengancingkan bajunya- segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"YAH! MESUM! Kenapa masuk,hah? Aku bilang kan tunggu, ish! Kau ini! Aku malu,tahu!" Omelnya sambil memencet hidung suaminya.

"Eoh? Kenapa malu, sayang? Kau kan sudah menjadi istriku. Apa yang ada ditubuhmu aku sudah boleh melihatnya, kan?" tangannya sudah merayapi pinggang sungmin dan menariknya sehingga tidak ada jarak lagi yang memisahkan mereka. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin memundurkan kepalanya. hal ini membuat Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan menariknya mendekat dengan wajahnya. Sontak Sungmin menutup matanya dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Melihat istrinya yang ketakutan membuat Kyuhyun ingin menjahilinya. Kyuhyun menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan hidung Sungmin dan menggesek-gesekkannya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan mendecak kesal.

"Ish! Dasar Setan menyebalkan! Kau mempermainkanku, eoh? Aku kira kau akan mencium bibirku, tapi ternyata kau hanya menggesekkan hidungmu! Padahal jantungku sudah berdebar tidak karuan!"omelnya polos.

"mmmpppfffttt... Huahahaha... Kau menginginkannya, eoh? Hahaha Cho Sungmiiin... Baiklah...Baiklaaah... Tutup matamu" Tawa Kyuhyun meledak. Ia berhasil menjahili istrinya.

"Aish SHIREO!" Sungmin melengos. Bibirnya mengerucut, pipinya menggembung lucu. Sungmin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan menghentakkan kakinya. 'Aish, bahkan saat marah pun dia sangat imut!' batin Kyuhyun.

_'GREP'_

Sungmin tersentak kaget, Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mianhae, Chagiya. Aku kan hanya bercanda," bisiknya di telinga kanan Sungmin. Nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa tengkuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata 'Mianhae' sembari mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di tengkuk Sungmin.

"Y-yah! Hentikan Cho Kyuhyun!" ucapnya terbata.

Dan... _'HAP'_... Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin, dan membawanya ke arah ranjang mereka.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun turunkan aku! Aih bocah setan iniiii...! Ya! turunkan aku!" teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun.

"Shireo.. Ayolah, Min. Kita buat Baby Cho dan Baby Min..." ucapnya seraya bibirnya mencetak seringaian yang mengerikan menurut Sungmin.

"MWO? SHIREO! KYUNNIE TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Sungmin yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

END

.

Huaaaa. First fiction about Kyumiiiiiin. I'm the truly KMS. yang KMS ataupun ngga, wajib _**review**_ yaaaa. Gamsahamnida chingudeeeuuul!^^


End file.
